


It wasn't worth it

by RedderThanFire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post 2x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedderThanFire/pseuds/RedderThanFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is captured. Bellarke reunion<br/>Post 2x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. I know it sucks.

 

The cold metal burned against his sweating skin, the sound of a lock echoing throughout the room. Across the aisle was Harper and Monty in their own cages, their eyes blank as they regarded him. No hint of surprise; they ought to have known that one of them would try to save them. But there was something in their lifelessness that had Bellamy chilled to the core, his mind couldn't help flashing back to the campfire.

_It is worth the risk._

His heart had shattered when she told him to go alone, not three days before she had told him that she would go with him. When he stared into the hard eyes of his princess, he didn't recognize a shred of her. The girl who stood for compassion and love was now stone cold and unfeeling, a stranger in Clarke's body.

As he lay confined by metal bars, he couldn't help wonder if this is what the rest of the 100 had experienced in their last few months on the Ark. His fists clenched at the thought of Octavia living in such conditions, but then remembered; the floor she had before was just as restricting. And he thought of Clarke in her solitary; her privileges stripped for the sole reason of trying to save the hundreds of people on that damned space station.

_Clarke....._

Not for the first time, the idea of feeling something more for his co-leader filled his thoughts. Only this time, there was no running from it. There was nowhere left to run, nowhere to hide from his consuming thoughts. Thinking back, he should have known better than to try and deny it. It had _always_ been Clarke. His stupidly stubborn broken Clarke. Everyone must have known about his feelings, looking back he could see that now. He always protected her, from everything.

 

Even herself.

 

 

 

Eventually, it became too much to bear.

He forgot everything except the colour of her hair and the way she felt when she hugged him, he didn't remember her name though. He didn't even remember his own. His entire body ached and he found it difficult to even move an inch; the loss of blood and bone marrow extensively taking its toll. The cages were now full; each containing it's own captive. They were a lost cause, they would probably never see the sun or sky again.

He had his eyes closed shut when it happened, dreaming of the golden hair, suddenly a vicious alarm rang through all of Mount Weather. The guy above him started rattling his bars, as if something about this was familiar.

“Clarke.” the boy above whispered, his brown eyes widening upon his narrow face. “The last time that alarm sounded it was for Clarke.”

 _Clarke..._ He remembered that name. He loved that name, that was _her_ name. Strong and steel, a golden blonde tornado that was what Clarke was. He cursed himself for ever forgetting such a name.

The door to the room slammed open, and the thin lady was being held at knife point by a dark skinned female warrior, a feral look in her eyes. Behind her, two figures followed. They both had extensive face makeup, almost like war paint, and their hair was pulled back into intricate braids. And even though they were no more than eighteen, he could feel the authority wafting from them.

The dark haired one growled something at her warrior, and the dark skinned women grabbed her captive's keys, throwing them at the blonde leader. The leaders proceeded to begin releasing the captive children, eventually making their way over to his dark cage.

The dark haired girl was kneeling in front of him now, her stony eyes widened in recognition. “Clarke.” she called to the other, who immediately turned to look. He felt paralysed, not like the other ways he's been in the last few weeks, but instead with a crippling joy that left him motionless.

_Clarke._

“Bell...” the blonde whispered, not paying attention to the others anymore. “Lexa get him out of there.” She did what she was told, and the door to his cage swung open with a clang. He fell forward onto the floor, then Clarke reached for his arm.

“Bell,” she breathed, a little shakily. “Bellamy.”

_Bellamy... that's my name._

“Clarke.” he whispered, still unable to move. “Are you alright?”She laughed slightly, her commanding energy wavering.

"I told you that you were worth the risk." She started to sob,  moving their position so that they were locked in an embrace. "I was wrong."

"Shh" he told her quietly. "Its alright."

"It wasn't worth it Bell." She touched her lips to his neck. "It absolutely wasn't worth it."

 

 

 


End file.
